Extreme Makeover:Bella Edition
by daisiesxandxlilacs
Summary: When Bella Swan moves to Forks she is ugly, fat and struggles with intense acne. On her first day of School, she meets Alice Cullen, a pixie with a sense of fashion and a kind heart   and a HOT brother . How will meeting this girl change her life?  Story


Extreme Makeover: Bella Edition.

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, Guys! This is my first new story under my new pen name. Please enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Twilight Saga!

Summary: When Bella Swan first moves to Forks, she is ugly, too fat, and struggles with intense acne. On her first day of School, she meets Alice Cullen, a pixie with a sense of fashion and a kind heart (and a HOT brother). How will meeting this girl change her life?

"Bella, honey, it's time for you to go to school!" I heard my father, Charlie Swan, call to me.

"Coming Dad!" I called in reply.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed. It was my first day of my junior year of High School, and I had just moved to Forks, Washington to live with my father. This was a small town and my father was the police chief, so EVERYONE knew I was coming. And to top it off, I was ugly and had been bullied at my old school in Phoenix.

I then walked over to the mirror to look at my ugly reflection. I was short, with a stomach that stuck out just a little bit. I had pale skin and my face was covered in disgusting acne and had rough red patched all over the place. I had plain brown eyes that were covered by my blue glasses and soft brown wavy hair that was always a mess of frizz. I was embarrassed to see that this was me, Bella Swan.

My mother, Renee, had tried to cover me up with fashionable clothes, makeup and a hair straightener, but nothing worked. I had stopped bothering with makeup a long long time ago. I was deemed to be ugly for the rest of my life.

I quietly walked down the stairs and out to my red truck. It was time to face the music.

I found Forks high school with ease, as it was in the center of town. To my relief, it looked like a really small school. That was at least a few less people to bully me.

The front office wasn't too hard to find' that was where I would sign myself in and pick up my schedule.

"Bella Swan," I told the secretary lamely.

"Welcome to Forks High," she gave me a sympathetic look as she handed me my papers. It was as if she knew how hard it was to be ugly. My own personal hell.

I had had one friend back home in Phoenix, and she had told me that internal beauty was all that mattered, but I didn't believe her. I was nice and kind to everyone I met, even If I didn't know them. But it still didn't turn me into a swan. I was stuck being the ugly duckling for the rest of my life.

The day's classes went by slowly. This girl, Alice, whom I had sat next to in Trig, had invited me to eat lunch with her. I hoped this wasn't some kind of Prank. I forced myself to take a deep breath and walk into the cafeteria.

"Bella, over here!" I heard Alice squeal. I groaned inwardly and walked over to the loud pixie.

"Hey, Alice." I greater her timidly. She had already turned to bounce over to the table and I followed her reluctantly.

Oh, great, I thought as I looked over to the table she was sitting at. It was filled with the most beautiful people I've ever met.

There were two blonds, a boy and a girl. Alice was sitting next to the boy, who seemed nice, and the Girl was sitting next to a huge (not fat) guy. She had the most beautiful long blonde hair cold topaz eyes. She was one of those girls that made my life living hell. The guy next to her was huge and muscular, but he had a really kind look in his eyes. On the other side of the table across from the blonde guy, sat what looked like a god. He had beautiful coppery hair and the same topaz eyes as all the other kids. I took a deep breath and sat across from Alice, refusing to look at that beautiful guy.

"Bella, this is my family," Alice introduced me to them one by one.

The blondes were Rosalie and Jasper, they were twins. Jasper was also Alice's boyfriend, and they were all foster siblings. The huge guy was Emmett, and he was Rosalie's boyfriend. The god like boy was Edward, and he was single. ( eeek!) But, I knew I had no chance in getting him. No one liked an ugly girl.

Emmett was really friendly and tried to include me in all of their conversations. Rosalie looked at me like I was the ugliest thing she's ever seen in her life. Edward was kind, and spoke in a very kind voice, but he didn't seem too interested in me. At least he was nice. Jasper was as nice as he seemed, but more than a little shy.

All of them except Rosalie excepted me, and I finally felt content.

The rest of the day flew by, with Gym being my last class. Unfortunately. I was terrible in Gym, and it showed. My fat jiggled around in my uniform, and we had to play kick ball. No one picked me to be on their team after seeing me run in warm ups, So I just sat on the bench and read a book. The teacher didn't seem to mind, after all, most teachers just ignore the ugly girl.

Edward, the godlike boy was in that class. He had smiled at me a few times, but nothing out of the ordinary. I could tell it was mostly out of pity, and because he was willing to be my friend because if not, Alice would probably make him go shopping or something.

Finally, the day was over. I could go home to the comfort of my home. Because it was the first day of school, the teachers hadn't given me any homework.

" Bella!" I heard Alice call to me.

I turned around and waited for her to catch up to me.

" Want to go get a makeover and go shopping?" she asked with a puppy face.

" I don't know, Alice…." I began. She turned the pout on full force.

" Please?" she asked, chin trembling.

" Well, okay…" I hesitated.

When I got into the car, I didn't know that you should never say yes when Alice invites you shopping…

A/N: How did you like it ? should I continue? Let me know in a review! (Anonymous reviews are okay, too)


End file.
